Social networking websites provide a dynamic environment in which users or members can connect to and communicate with other users. These websites may commonly provide online mechanisms allowing members to interact within their preexisting social networks, as well as create new social networks. Users may include any individual or entity, such as an organization or business. Among other attributes, social networking websites allow users to effectively and efficiently communicate relevant information to their social networks. A user of a social network may highlight or share information, news stories, relationship activities, music, video, and any other content of interest to areas of the website dedicated to the user or otherwise made available for such content. Other users of the social network may access the shared content by browsing user profiles or performing dedicated searches. Upon access to and consideration of the content, the other users may react by taking one or more responsive actions, such as providing feedback or an opinion about the content. The ability of users to interact in this manner fosters communications among them and helps to realize the goals of social networking websites.
A social network may be modeled as a social graph. Node graphs, such as social graphs, may include an extremely large number of nodes and edges connecting the nodes. In the case of a social networking system, nodes (e.g., users) are able to access and share vast amounts of information reflected in the node graph. The number of nodes, for example, may be in the hundreds of millions or even billions.